


Just Bi™ Stuff

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Matt Holt, Bisexuality, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drug Use, Drugs, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Light-Hearted, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Recreational Drug Use, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Similar to Just Girly Things™ Matt Holt is a stoner and ropes Lance into some shenanigans. They try to keep it a secret from Pidge.Oneshot/drabble





	Just Bi™ Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/359502) by parfaitperi. 



Matt Holt found some good space weed. 

It wasn't bad or anything, don't worry. It wasn't too strong and he wasn't addicted. But he had decided to smoke it. And when Lance had found out what they were planning to do then he definitely wanted in on it too. 

They were currently in Matt's room with a blunt. Lance was holding it. 

"Some good shit, Matt," he said. 

"Right," said Matt back at him. 

Before Matt could take the blunt though, there was a knock on his door. 

"Matt?" Pidge called. The two of them, Lance and Matt, stared at each other in horror. 

"LANCE QUICK--" Matt started, grabbing him. 

"WHAT--"

"I NEED YOU TO EAT THIS WEED--"

"MATT IT'S STILL BURNING--"

Pidge opened the door. "Hey Matt I have a question about--"

Then they just kinda stopped and stared. Matt was trying to force something down Lance's throat--wait not like that--and Lance was trying to push him away. His foot was on his chest. 

"...what the fuck are you doing." Pidge deadpanned. 

Matt and Lance stared at each other.

"Just bi things," the two of them said at the same time. 

Seems legit. Or it would be, if Pidge didn't smell the weed. 


End file.
